He Has Yet to Chose a Hero
by Tobias Morrisimus
Summary: AU- Ivan is pursuit of the greatest story of all time. With his contacts at the ready, he slowly gathers the characters from all over the land as he unravels the truth of the band of people who have yet to meet. Ameripan, Gerita, AusHun, and more. Better than it sounds here


A tall man sat in the equally tall chair of his office. Papers where scattered everywhere, and the only light was the small lamp on his desk.

His large hands rapped the dark wood of the desk, his patience growing thin. Suddenly, the thick oak door cracked slightly, and the bright light of the hallways shined through.

"May I come in?" It was a woman's voice.

"Of course. I've been waiting for awhile." A blonde head peaked out, and her bob cut swished around as she curtly stepped inside the office, then turned to shut the door.

"Sorry about that. A contact wanted me to do some work for her and then-"

"You're work here is more important that the contact's, _Katyusha." _He hissed. "The fate of hundreds of people lies in the balance, all on the information _you_ give us."

"да_._ I understand. Here they are." She rushed over the desk, placing a small box on the surface. Ivan Braginski nodded for her to leave, she had completed her job of the moment.

"Toris, lock the door." The young brunette behind him mumbled agreement, and strode over to the oak door. Cracking it open and looking for any signs of life, he closed and produced a small gold key.

After locking the door, he walked back to his place behind his boss, and peered over his shoulder to see the box.

It was small, but just big enough to not fit in Toris' hand. The intricate silver design all over it seemed to drag Toris' eye to the silver fastener that stood between them and the information they needed.

"_Cantata buxum, nos animas infelix paucis qui ligare fabulam simul."_

Ivan whispered grimly, and as if by magic, the chest snapped open.

Blue gas erupted into the office, entrapping the two men in a dreamworld Toris had never been in.

One of magic and wonder

Of friends and family.

Of danger and hate.

(HE)_(HAS)_(YET)_(TO)_(CHOSE)_(A)_(HERO)

"It's him! Get him!" The chase for the thief has lasted decades. Ludwig wondered if the legendary thief who steals from their tribe of warriors was alive, or even if it existed. His father has hunted the figure in the black cloak when he was Ludwig's age, many winters ago.

The blonde raced through the trees on the outskirts of their home. He knew these trees by heart, it was where he hunted, his father hunted, his father's father hunted and so forth. It seemed the thief knew this forest just as well. The villagers behind him were panting to keep up with the strong teen.

_Just a little bit further, then we can trap him! _

True to his thoughts, the theif ran into the path ahead and, thinking he had lost them, hid in a bush nearby.

_Just as brother predicted._ Ludwig thought suspiciously.

The villagers all readied their bows while others honed their swords, ready to attack. There was a rustle in the bushes. Ludwig, son of the Chief, waited for the moment to strike. Suddenly, a figure in a black cloak whipped out and the arrows were fired.

The figure didn't make it to the bag.

(HE)_(HAS)_(YET)_(TO)_(CHOSE)_(A)_(HERO)

Lord Roderich chose the best hotel in all of Zone One for his night with his fiancé. They relaxed on the bed together, watched some vision box, and ordered the best room service there was. Elizabeta was paying for the food while he took a shower.

As he stepped into the cold of the large bathroom, he dressed and reached for his steam-coated spectacles, just out of reach on the counter. As soon as he heard a scream, he changed his priorities.

Rushing out, the bellboy was still there, but different. His happy face from earlier was gone, replaced with one of cold and uncaring.

"W-what are you doing?" Roderich screamed and ran over to his fiancé.

Their bellboy had been acting strange all day, but couldn't be happening.

The bellboy lifted the revolver and grinned. _Two birds with one stone. This was an easier mission than I thought._

The shot rang out through the entire hotel.

(HE)_(HAS)_(YET)_(TO)_(CHOSE)_(A)_(HERO)

"I guess this means goodbye…"

"Oh don't say that! We'll meet up again! Don't you worry!" Kiku nodded to his brother and hid his sadness from him. Kiku was slightly disappointed. _Becoming an English merchant! What is he thinking? _

Everyone in the middleclass town thought he was smart, choosing a path of riches, but Kiku always ignored them. He didn't want his brother to needed to be there to help him take care of Yong Soo and the others.

As if on que, the boy hobbled over to the teen and grabbed his leg. Kiku let out an exasperated sigh, then picked the boy up and set him on his hip, a faint smile on his face.

His only blood brother smiled, making the boy frown. "What's the matter? What's so funny?" Hearing his laugh, Kiku couldn't help but crack a smile as well.

Yao's response made him shiver and the smile stayed frozen on his face, but it was there not because of happiness; of fear.

"You're just like Mum."

(HE)_(HAS)_(YET)_(TO)_(CHOSE)_(A)_(HERO)

"So… the party tomorrow night… can you guys come?" The teenage girl looked shyly at the two blondes nineteen-year-olds.

"Which," The first one started.

"One?" The second boy finished. They were famous for that.

The twins: never seen without each other, and never easily distinguishable.

"C'mon guys, you know… the one at Nantucket Cove! There's gonna be music … and beer! And the tide's coming in big tonight! So surf _will be_ _up!"_ The teenager was getting desperate; coaxing the North brothers to come to _your_ party was hard. They were beyond popular.

The twins looked at each other skeptically, then down at the host's hands. She was rubbing them together, and the twins could tell his palms were sweaty. Another look at each other and they knew their answer.

"Nah! We don't like the beach!"

"Nah! We don't like water!" Their final statement was in unison.

"But we like beer!" They grinned and walked off with a casual nod, leaving the girl confused if they were coming.

If they were going to go, they didn't make it.

(HE)_(HAS)_(YET)_(TO)_(CHOSE)_(A)_(HERO)

**So... yeah...**

**This was partly inspired by Baccano! and the book I'm writing. **

**It was originally a One Piece fanfiction, but I changed it after Hetalia outweighed One Piece.**

**I own nothing but the plot.**

**And... Yeah! **

**I'll have the next chapter out as soon as I get up off my lazy ass. :P**


End file.
